


Mad City

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *ooc预警，勿上升真人*年下伪乖学生其实心机lmk×年上武力值貌似爆棚略微花心lhc*荤话，大量脏话，舔穴play，不喜勿入
Relationships: markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Mad City

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc预警，勿上升真人
> 
> *年下伪乖学生其实心机lmk×年上武力值貌似爆棚略微花心lhc
> 
> *荤话，大量脏话，舔穴play，不喜勿入

【Welcome to Mad City】

李楷灿是被黄仁俊从床上叫起来的。

昨晚上那个小男孩挺带劲的，叫的也好听，李楷灿一直和他做到今天早晨，结果中午黄仁俊就来了。

黄仁俊有李楷灿家里的钥匙，进来以后没管问好的仆人，直冲卧室，踩着一地衣服过去，掀开被子就吼：“给老子起床！”

小男孩从李楷灿怀里吓醒了，哭的梨花带雨。

李楷灿叹了口气，把被子从黄仁俊手里夺回来，翻了个身继续睡。

小男孩会看眼色，匆匆忙忙的捡起几件衣服穿上就走了。

黄仁俊这才放下心跟李楷灿说话。

“你赶紧起来！疯城来了个好苗子等着你教呢！”

“我教？”李楷灿睁开了眼，一骨碌坐了起来，“他打过李帝努和罗渽民了？”

黄仁俊神情扭曲，却还是点点头。

“卧槽，行啊，能把李帝努和罗渽民弄脚底下踩？哪来的肌肉壮汉？打黑拳的还是雇佣兵？”

黄仁俊叹了口气：“都不是。”

“不会吧？前特种兵都来咱们疯城了？”

“也不是，”黄仁俊拍了拍李楷灿的肩膀，“是首尔一所普通高中的高三学生。”

李楷灿和黄仁俊对视了一会儿，随后就又躺下了。

“你赶紧起来啊！人家孩子等半天了！”

“不是？你没逗我吧？高三生？把李帝努和罗渽民两个二十多岁的雇佣兵打趴下了？”

“我发誓我说的是真的！”

“操！”李楷灿暗骂一声，忙不迭的从床上站起来去找衣服穿，“那可真是个好苗子！不能把人放走！”

黄仁俊摇摇头，看着李楷灿匆忙的背影对于自己骗了他这件事有点心虚。

疯城是李楷灿叫上罗渽民一起建立的，就在首尔的边缘，那里就像个小型城市，各色霓彩招牌照亮了首尔黑暗的天。

疯城没有人管，在那里做什么都是对的，因为他背后是李家和罗家。

李帝努是李楷灿从小到大的管家，身手不错，平常和罗渽民天天泡健身房，一点身为仆人的自觉都没有。

黄仁俊是管账的，李泰容送来的，一开始李楷灿看他细皮嫩肉的还想把人拐到床上，结果没想到黄仁俊比自己还狠，小动作不断，能把人逼疯的打架方法。

李楷灿一开始建立疯城没想那么多，后来知道疯城的人越来越多，他们挣得钱也不少，有个会计李楷灿也挺乐意的。

疯城有个规矩，是一开始就定下的，但凡能够打败李帝努和罗渽民，就会被李楷灿亲自教导，出师以后就是下一任疯城的主人。

疯城建立至今有五年了，从来没有人能从李楷灿手下出师，就算打败了李帝努和罗渽民，最终也在李楷灿这里被绊住。

他李楷灿什么人没见过，可是还真没见过高中生。

还没认识人呢，就对那孩子有了兴趣，实在不妙，李楷灿就害怕那孩子长的再好看一点，那估计自己就下不了手了。

结果跟着黄仁俊到了疯城的总部——一家火锅店——看见李马克以后，李楷灿就知道，完蛋了。

李马克这个人李楷灿不仅认识，而且缘分不浅。

大约是一年前，李楷灿在疯城玩腻了，没事去首尔转悠着找乐子的时候，抱着那个最起码有36D的女人拐到一条小巷子里，耳尖的他听见了巷子深处的打斗声，本来没想理，结果一声闷哼，硬生生把李楷灿从女人的胸口处拉了起来。

李楷灿喜欢声音好听的，眼前的女人声音又尖又腻，反而是那声闷哼听起来比较对胃口。

可是李楷灿也不会放着眼前的肉不吃去找一个没看见脸的人，坏就坏在那群小混混打着打着发现自己了。

他们但凡安安分分的感叹那女人的硅胶胸李楷灿都不生气，结果偏偏要说自己屁股翘。

李楷灿二十多年来被人说过不少次身材好，却是第一次听见有人说他屁股翘看起来好操的，想来他李少爷在疯城在首尔都是有头有脸的人物，怎么受得了这个委屈。

把那群小混混揍趴下以后，他也没兴趣再和那个女人发生些什么了，看着地上奄奄一息的小孩难得发了善心，打电话把司机叫了过来，带着小孩回了李家。

那个孩子就是李马克，那时候他高二，母亲早逝，父亲是个普通的工人，几个月之前出车祸走了，就留了套房子。

李马克成了孤儿，这么大的孩子给亲戚，亲戚也嫌弃，他只能拼命学习打算改变命运，结果被那群小混混盯上了，每隔一星期就来找他要钱。

他又哪里有钱给他们，每次都会被揍得鼻青脸肿。

李楷灿听得热血沸腾，后悔没把那群人渣打死。

他大手一挥包揽了李马克的学费和生活费，陪着那孩子住在李家，一直到他养好了伤才让他回去，自己也重新变成了疯城的一把手。

结果没想到一年之后，这孩子没学习，跑来疯城找事了。

“东赫…”李马克看见他以后，眼睛都亮了，站起身朝他跑过来，伸手就要抱。

“别！可别！我现在可担不起你一句东赫！”李楷灿气呼呼的把他推开，揽着黄仁俊的腰自顾自坐到李帝努和罗渽民对面。

李马克看见李楷灿和黄仁俊亲密的动作后眼神暗了暗，被罗渽民发现了，笑嘻嘻的拉着他坐到主位。

从刚才听见李马克叫李楷灿‘东赫’开始，罗渽民和李帝努就忍不住笑，黄仁俊不知道东赫的来历，疑惑的敲了敲李楷灿的胳膊。

“哎呀，那是我小时候的名，后来我嫌土气，就把他改了。”

“不土的！东赫这个名字很好听！”李马克反驳道，认真的模样成功让除了李楷灿以外的三个人开怀大笑。

李楷灿没忍住翻了个白眼，把菜单推到李马克面前：“赶紧点菜！哪儿都有你！”

李马克唯唯诺诺的不敢接，被李楷灿敲了敲脑袋：“现在害怕我了？来之前怎么不害怕？跟你俩哥哥打架之前怎么不害怕？”

“我发现你能耐了呀！我资助你是让你好好学习，结果你TM怀着心思想要疯城是不是？”

“不是！不是的！我只是很久没看见东赫，我想见你…”

黄仁俊看不得小孩子的可怜样，拽了拽李楷灿的衣袖示意他收敛一点。

结果李楷灿遇见李马克就收不住脾气，看他那副样子更憋屈：“老子春宵一刻值千金，没事找你干嘛？你个高中生能给老子操吗？老子操你能爽吗？”

他猛地站起身，手上还拉着一个黄仁俊，“走，跟我过夜去。”

“东赫！”李马克焦急的想要拦住李楷灿，却被罗渽民压住，他眼睁睁的看着李楷灿跟黄仁俊一起离开的背影，心中的暴虐感几乎让他快要失控。

“慢慢来，你别逼他，”等李楷灿走了以后，李帝努才开口劝道，“既然你已经征求到泰容哥的同意了，那么我们三个自然都会帮你。”

“楷灿发善心也有度，这么些年来他就对你最上心，这一年钱也没断过，现在只是太生气了，他一直以为你在上学呢。”

“他不想你走他的老路，练武太苦了。”

“可是我只想要他，别的什么都不在乎。”李马克握紧了拳头，狠狠地砸在桌子上。

李楷灿第二天还是乖乖的去了武馆，李马克比他先到，已经换好衣服，在手指上缠好了绷带和李帝努对练了。

李楷灿不着急去换衣服，先站在擂台下看李马克和李帝努打。

李马克还很年轻，敏捷度比李帝努好，但是肌肉确实没练起来，再加上李帝努天天举铁，看着体型就不是一个档次——当然，李楷灿自己也没有肌肉，没法在这一点上去挑刺。

他出手快准狠，带着点讨人厌的小聪明和脏手段，大概是在街头和那些小混混学来的，腿上倒是有力气，踢腿的时候大腿肌肉能把宽松的练功服撑起来。

没一会儿李帝努就发现李楷灿了，他摆摆手示意李马克，那个孩子看见自己以后瞬间变软了，乖巧的像只小奶狗，一点看不出来刚才的狠劲。

“jeno，你今天帮我去看看仁俊，我一个人带他就行。”

“仁俊？他怎么了？”李帝努拿毛巾擦着自己被汗水浸湿的头发。

“昨晚上被我折腾的太狠了。”李楷灿笑着调侃，躲过李帝努扔过来的毛巾。

李马克垂着脑袋不说话，李帝努却能感受到他的低气压，连忙翻身下了擂台，与此同时李东赫轻盈的踏上了台子。

“东赫，不用去换衣服吗？”

李马克看着李楷灿紧身的破洞裤和oversize的短袖皱起了眉头。

他这个人一向严肃，就算是学习也要穿上疯城提供的练功服，偏偏李楷灿本人跳脱，就算练功服看着也像是T台走秀模特穿的时装。

黑色为主白色为辅，全身上下垂着的白色带子让李马克想把它们系上。下身的裤子虽然宽松可是脚踝处却束紧了，又重又闷，唯一的优点就是好看，穿在李马克身上就更好看了。

李楷灿吹了个口哨，“不用换，我没你那么多讲究。”

他脱了鞋袜，踢到一边。

擂台上的规矩两个人都懂，顺滑的平面还是光脚的好。

“我让你，你先来？”

李马克抿了抿嘴唇，微微弯腰一鞠躬，随后就冲了上去，换好衣服的李帝努路过，啧啧一声，果不其然下一刻就看见李楷灿单手擒住了李马克的胳膊，另一只手握拳打向李马克的脸。

“楷灿！下手轻点！打坏了那张脸到时候心疼的可是你！”

“滚你mlgb！”李帝努没管李东赫的咒骂，自顾自晃悠着出了武馆，还贴心的给他们锁上了门。

李马克一偏脑袋就躲过了李楷灿的拳头，转了个圈拉着李楷灿的手臂绕过来，没被束缚的胳膊肘击向李楷灿的肋骨。

李楷灿伸手挡住，同时松开李马克的胳膊，从李马克手里逃脱，在李马克顺势挥过来的时候矮身躲过，衣服却被扯开，露出大片锁骨。

他没管，用腿别住李马克的左脚，两只手都空了下来，向上捉住李马克的双臂，用了个巧劲儿，把李马克摔在了擂台上，自己则坐在他身上。

李楷灿天生容易出汗，他斜着眼看李马克，下三白狂妄而诱惑，短袖几乎露出半边肩膀，他仍然毫不在意，伸手一摸头发玩，露出光洁的额头，嫣红嘴角的笑容蛊惑人心。

“你输了，还是乖乖回去学习吧，嗯？”

李楷灿的声音很好听，尾音上翘的时候含了水汽，他的手指点在李马克胸膛上，甚至恶意的戳了戳乳头，快感真的像是电流，麻了李马克半边身子。

李楷灿的屁股真的很软很翘，坐在自己胯上，紧身的裤子隐约能看见鼓起，大开着双腿面对自己本身就像是诱惑。

李马克无法避免下身的骚动，李楷灿的臀缝被发硬的阴茎抵到的触感也实在强烈，迫使他当即冷了脸，抬腿就要从李马克身上离开。

谁知李马克抓住了他的腰，一用力把李楷灿压在了身下。

李楷灿惊了一瞬，随后是恼羞成怒，他挥着拳头真的要下狠手，却被李马克单手抓住，随后还又抓住了另一只手，并在一起。

李马克的力气是真的大，李楷灿觉得自己的骨头都要被他捏碎了，李马克空着的手把自己衣服上的白色带子抽了出来，绕着李楷灿的两只手腕打了个死结。

期间李楷灿也想用抬腿击打李马克的背部，结果这个人用一条腿挤进自己双腿之间，完美压制。

“操！李马克！你TM疯了吧？！”

李楷灿的底裤连同破洞裤已经被李马克脱了一半，想要全脱下来李马克的腿就必须离开。李楷灿一边骂他转移他注意力，一边寻找时机用膝盖踢中他的眼睛。

结果李楷灿刚抬起腿就被李马克握住，他抓着李楷灿抬起的左腿，把上面的裤腿先拉下来，随后把他的左腿掰开，露出赤裸的下身。

李楷灿这下子没了办法才知道害怕，他的衣物总算被全部脱下，除了上面的那件短袖。

“不行！李马克不行，这里没有润滑剂！我会死的！不行！”

李马克皱起眉头，看着李楷灿的眼神陌生又让人害怕。

他扯起嘴角，讽刺到位：“楷灿不是在哪里都会发情吗？怎么？没在武馆操过人？”

李楷灿的脸因为羞耻而红透了，他咬着下唇不再出声，李马克好像要故意侮辱他一样，抬高李楷灿的腰，把他的双腿摆成M型，露出从未被碰过的后穴。

那里的颜色有点红，凑近的话会闻到柠檬味的沐浴露，果然有一个洁癖哥哥的话，弟弟也不会差到哪里去，但是为什么味道那么浓呢？来之前洗过澡吗？因为昨晚和那个人度过了一夜，所以第二天早晨才要洗澡是吗？

李马克越想越生气，他伸出舌尖舔了舔那里，李楷灿的几乎快要失控，浑身都开始颤抖。

李马克也是第一次做，他之前只看了几部片子，虽然不知道女人和男人是不是一样的，但是舔这里的话不应该都有感觉吗？

湿滑的舌头钻进了后穴，李楷灿第一次体验到的感觉让他头皮发麻，他止不住发出淫靡的呻吟，双手想要挣脱又无能为力。

他的大腿被李马克的双手掐着，有些疼，李马克的舌头又湿又软，扫过内壁的时候痒痒的，他不自觉的扭动起腰部，渴望更多。

李马克却在这时直起了身，吻住李楷灿的嘴唇。

他含糊着说道：“东赫，尝尝你自己的味道吧。”

李楷灿怎么说年龄也比李马克大，吻技不知道比他好了多少，他缠着李马克的舌头不放，轻轻的吮吸着，仿佛真的在尝自己的味道。

李马克因为李楷灿的放荡而气恼，狠狠地拍了一下李楷灿的屁股，听他发出闷哼声又不忍，最后伸出两根手指探进后穴。

“操！”李楷灿放开了李马克的嘴唇去，因为疼痛而皱着眉头骂出了脏话，他的手虽然绑在了一起，却依然不肯消停，伸长了要用胳膊套住李马克的脑袋，李马克轻而易举的躲了过去，以防万一把李楷灿翻了过去，让他跪趴在地上面对自己抬起屁股。

李马克缓慢的在李楷灿后穴抽插，不忘再加进一根手指，他舔吻着李楷灿的后颈，顺着那里咬住李楷灿的耳垂。

李楷灿生平第一次被人操，话都说不利索，张着嘴骂人的时候也开始变得断断续续。

“你…嗯啊…找前列腺！”

李马克愣了愣，随后笑了起来，他磁性的嗓音凑在李楷灿耳边：“东赫，你好可爱。”

李楷灿整个人都快软了，恰巧李马克戳到了他的前列腺，他惊呼一声彻底没了力气。

李马克再也等不得了，练功服厚重难脱，于是他只解开腰带拉低裤子露出勃起的性器。

他抵着李楷灿的臀缝慢慢磨蹭，李楷灿叫了几声，不满的回头看他，“李马克！你到底行不行，不行就换我上你…啊！”

李楷灿被李马克突然插进来的动作刺激的说不出话，脑袋慢慢低下去，绑在一起撑着地面的双臂也开始发酸。

李马克发出一声闷哼，李楷灿实在太紧了，阴茎被软肉吸附，身下人是他渴求了一年的尤物，现在像是发情的野兽趴在他身下，被他操成一摊水。

他咬着牙快速的抽插，李楷灿也不吝啬自己的声音，甜腻的呻吟传入李马克的耳朵，把他脑子里的理智彻底斩断。

“慢…嗯啊…慢一点…不行…哈…太大了…啊啊啊！马克！”

李马克压在李楷灿身上，一只手捏着李楷灿的臀肉，一只手握住了李楷灿抬头的性器。

“我们东赫很漂亮…嗯…好紧，吸的哥哥要射出来了…”

李楷灿因为李马克青涩的荤话而红了脸，李马克的巨物塞得他整个后穴都发胀，让他不禁感叹现在的孩子到底是吃什么长大的。

李马克察觉到了李楷灿的走神，狠狠地按照记忆里的点撞向他的前列腺，逼出李楷灿的一声哭叫。

“嗯啊…太深了…呜呜呜…不行！啊！”

李楷灿的生理泪水不受控制的流了下来，又被李马克温柔的舔去。

“我们东赫，现在像是小狗狗一样可爱呢。”

李马克把李楷灿转了过来，粗大的性器抵着前列腺研磨，李楷灿不自觉的收缩后穴，和李马克一同发出闷哼。

李楷灿的鼻尖上还挂着泪珠，被李马克温柔舔去，下半身却毫不留情的鞭挞着李楷灿的精神。阴茎几乎整根抽出又整根没入，力气大的要命，仿佛要把自己干死在这里。

“东赫为什么要去找别人？我不能给东赫操，但是东赫可以给我操不是吗？”

李楷灿绷紧了脚背，高潮将至，他眼神迷离，无法发出话语，只有一声比一声高昂的呻吟，他的手腕因为绑的太紧开始泛红，被李马克用嘴唇含住，温柔的吻了吻。

“东赫很漂亮，现在这个样子很漂亮…哈啊…下面一边流水一边咬的很紧，上面也在流水，被我操的不清楚了吗东赫？”

李马克撸动着李楷灿的性器，身下却不减力道，就算被软肉吸的腰眼发酸也不停下。

“哼啊…不要…会坏的…唔啊…要…嗯…要死了…唔！”

李楷灿尖叫一声，腰部剧烈的颤动了几下，在即将释放的时候被李马克堵住铃口。

“李马克！让我…嗯啊…让我射…”

李马克不顾李楷灿的哀求，咬着他的上嘴唇诱哄，“叫哥哥，东赫，叫哥哥。”

“哥哥…嗯哈…哥哥…射给东赫…啊…射给我…”

李马克倒吸一口冷气，再也忍不住，松开了李楷灿的性器，双手掐住他的腰，李楷灿哭叫着把精液射到了自己的短袖上，后穴不断的收缩绞紧，哭腔喊出的哥哥萦绕在李马克耳边，他闷哼一声，射到了李楷灿体内。

李马克喘息着，第一件事是帮李楷灿解开了手腕上的带子。

他伸出舌尖绕着上面的痕迹打转，被李楷灿按着脑袋吻上了嘴唇。

“东赫……”李马克不好意思的看着身下闭着眼睛的人，插在李楷灿后穴里再次变硬的性器让对方蹙起眉尖轻吟。

李楷灿睁开眼，其中媚意致使李马克呼吸一滞。

“哥哥，”李楷灿咬住了李马克的耳垂，“操我……”


End file.
